Chocolate
by Bluumberry
Summary: Harry just wanted some place, someone, to belong to. Someone who would like 'just Harry'. Well, he hadn't quite expected to find someone like this. OCHP Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry had always been envious of people who had someone care for them. Be it familial or romantic love, it didn't lessen his feelings of longing. Especially when Hermione and Ron finally got together his jealousy started rearing its head. Of course he was happy for them, but feeling like a third wheel and being abandoned all the time was starting to make him depressed.

He knew that finding someone who didn't know his name or didn't want to see his scar above all else would be impossible. Unless he looked in the muggle world. But that didn't entice Harry at all. When he had gotten his Hogwarts letter he had thought he'd finally found his freedom. Despite not being free in the least, he had still determinedly left the muggle world behind and probably would have never stepped foot in it again if it hadn't been for the dreaded summer holidays at the Dursleys.

All in all, Harry just wanted some place, someone, to belong to. Someone who would like 'just Harry'.

Well, he hadn't quite expected to find someone like this.

Harry blinked at the big man standing in front of him. Oh he was big alright, but not in the way you would call Uncle Vernon big. This man was tall, towering over Harry laughably easily, and his muscle mass indicated that you didn't want to piss this guy off.

He tried to remember how to talk. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he managed to ask through a suddenly swollen tongue.

The man's brown eyes closed as he sighed. "As I said, I am a veela and I just discovered that you are my mate."

Harry blinked once again as the man started fiddling with his shirt sleeves. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I thought veela were female?"

The man gave a slightly nervous laugh. "Heavens no. The females are more easily distinctable but that doesn't mean male veela don't exist." He stopped fiddling his sleeve as if he suddenly realized what he was doing.

The young wizard was still having a hard time understanding what exactly was going on. "So how did you suddenly find out I'm your mate?"

The man's eyes looked around before returning to rest on Harry. "I'll answer all your questions but could we please sit down somewhere a bit more private?" Harry looked around, suddenly realizing that they were still on the crowded streets of Diagon Alley which he had been travelling with his best friends moments ago. The couple had unsurprisingly disappeared without him. He turned his attention back to the man when he continued, "Nowhere out of the public eye if you would prefer not to be alone with me yet."

He really had no reason to trust this man whose name he didn't even know yet, but he really felt that he was being honest and what could talking and asking a few more questions hurt?

So Harry nodded his acceptance. "Alright, where to?"

The man noticeably relaxed in relief and gave a small smile that did funny things to Harry's insides but he ignored that. "Florean's sound alright?" he asked, gesturing to the shop.

Harry smiled and agreed. Having this weird discussion over ice cream could not be bad.

They headed to the shop with the older man leading the way. He turned to Harry as he gestured at a table. "You go ahead and take a seat. What flavour do you want?"

"Chocolate."

The man smiled and went to get their treats. Harry meanwhile sat down and stared at the people passing by as he tried not to think about anything. The man quickly returned and handed Harry his chocolate ice cream while he settled down with his own vanilla in hand.

Harry watched as the man started on his dessert. "So…I don't even know your name and you didn't answer my question about how you found out I'm your mate."

"Sorry, I completely forgot my manners. I'm Terence McQuillan."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's not a pureblood name I've heard of before. Not that such things matter much to me," he quickly amended.

Terence snorted. "That's because it's not a pureblood name. My mother found her mate in a muggle and I was given his name upon birth. Some don't think I'm a pure veela, but I inherited the gene so I don't care what they say. Some believe I'm lower than trash because of my parentage, but I don't care about their opinions either." He took another bite of his ice cream and Harry noted that it seemed a bit of a sore subject. "As for your question about me finding you, it is very simple. Veela naturally find their mates by smell. Some spout nonsense about the mate having to be of certain age, but that's all a lie."

Terence sighed as he finished off his ice cream and settled to sit more relaxed. "Veela can smell their mate from a distance but not an impossible one. Age plays no part in it. Each mate smells different to each individual veela but the one thing they share in common is that they smell divine to us and that is how we know who our mate is."

Harry blushed and took a bite of his melting ice cream to cool down a bit. "But doesn't that mean that you could possibly never meet your mate?"

Terence nodded. "Yes that is true. We could go on our whole lives without ever finding our mate, possibly even starting a family with someone else. But we'd never feel complete, and rarely content." He shuddered as if imagining it happening. "I have been looking around for you for some time now and am glad I found you so early into my search."

Looking into Terence's eyes Harry could see a burning dedication directed straight at him. The man really was handsome, even if Harry had never before even looked at a guy in an assessing way. Terence was fit and in good condition. He seemed nice and when he had relaxed, his own personality had started to show and it got Harry interested. And Harry couldn't deny that he felt a strange urge to run his hands through the veela's chocolate brown hair and the same colored eyes made his stomach do flips.

He licked his dry lips. "I still have one school year to finish."

Terence nodded. "I know, but that gives me ample time to court you." The veela smiled and added, "I know you're Harry Potter, but that really tells me nothing except that you can handle pressure unbelievably well."

Harry's eyes widened before his face lit up at the force of his smile. "I think I'd like that," he stumbled a bit on his words, feeling a blush spreading on his cheeks, "for you to court me that is."

A smile was also on Terence's face and whatever nervous tension had been left in his body, was released. "Alright, I hope you know that now that you've given me a chance, I won't let you go. There is no one else for me."

Harry nodded, "I understand." He smiled nervously at the veela as he started to get up from the table. "I look forward to getting to know you better." He shifted from one foot to the other, cursing himself. Why was he so nervous? "You'll owl me? At school I mean? To keep in touch?" he rambled on.

Terence laughed and rose up as well. "Yes I'll definitely be owling you. Hopefully you won't get sick of the amounts of mail you'll be getting from me." He winked.

Harry stopped fidgeting and smiled at the veela. He needed to go find Ron and Hermione. He needed to get away from Terence before he made a total fool of himself. "I have to go find my friends now; if they've noticed I'm gone they'll probably be worried sick."

"Of course," Terence nodded. He paused and seemed a bit nervous. "Could I…that is…could I hug you…before you go?"

Feeling another blush coming on, Harry nodded. As Terence drew closer, Harry felt anxious, but also excited. As those big and warm arms encased him and drew him closer, he felt at home. When the Weasley matron hugged him he thought he had gotten his closest glimpse of feeling at home, but Terence's arms around him felt amazing.

He thought the felt a few tears drip down his cheeks but he didn't notice them. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of warmth and safety that Terence gave him.

As the big man drew back and started wiping Harry's cheeks dry, Harry smiled shyly at him and was answered with a warm smile. Terence made a move as if he was going to draw closer, but changed his mind and instead stepped back.

Harry felt instantly a bit colder.

"Expect to see my owl frequently, Harry!"

And with that parting, Terence was making his way down the street, disappearing into the crowd Harry before this day would not have spotted him in.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to excentrykemuse for inspiring a part of this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Really Harry, how could you have been so irresponsible?"

Harry rolled his eyes discreetly and took another bite of his breakfast. Ever since meeting with Terence, Hermione had been nagging at him so many times he'd lost count ages ago. It was their first morning back at Hogwarts and already he'd gotten a lecture five times.

"What were you thinking, Harry?"

Glancing briefly at Hermione's expectant face, Harry merely shrugged. He was tired of the topic, he was tired of her questions and he was tired of having to explain himself. She and Ron were the ones that forgot about him in the first place. And he wasn't as irresponsible as she made him out to be. Besides, it wasn't as if Terence was a suspicious person. He chose to ignore the afterthought of normal people being the most suspicious. He trusted Terence.

Hermione's expression was quickly turning sour but Harry couldn't find it in himself to care much. He hadn't really enjoyed spending time with her in a long time (not that he did that often anyways, what with her and Ron being glued together) and the past few weeks had been mind-numbingly annoying thanks to her presence. Ron hadn't been of any help either really. He had remained mostly silent, sticking to strictly neutral and occasionally picking his girlfriend's side.

Harry really had been thinking about the state of his friendship almost as much as he had spent time thinking about Terence. He had realized that his conversation with the veela hadn't been as long as it had felt at the time and that he still had some questions. But he also didn't think he wanted to ask them to Terence.

That had left him with the question of who could he ask if not the veela himself? Hermione would probably have read enough about veela to be able to answer his questions but he'd much rather go to Terence than her for answers. The only veela he knew of was Fleur Delacour, but he thought it would be a bit too out of the blue for him to suddenly contact her and ask questions. Then he had had the brilliant realization that Fleur was currently seeing Bill Weasley. He'd almost bet that Bill was her mate.

So he had sent a letter to Bill a few days ago and was expecting a letter any day now. He only hoped that Bill hadn't felt awkward in answering his questions.

What puzzled Harry though was that despite his words, Terence had yet to send him a single owl. Harry tried to squash the feelings of doubt and sadness when everyday there had been no word from the veela, but he hadn't really been successful.

Between no word from Terence and drifting away from his friends, Harry was quickly finding himself feeling lonesome.

Just as he saw Hermione open her mouth to start another nagging session, the morning owls started flying him, saving him from the dilemma.

Harry was expecting to see Bill's owl, but he was happily surprised when along with the redhead's barn owl a majestic looking cape eagle owl swooped down in front of him. He reached for Bill's owl first, gently petting the owl before untying the letter from it. Settling it down on the table, he watched as Bill's owl gave a soft hoot before taking off and he turned to the unfamiliar but gorgeous owl who was staring at him expectantly. Harry held out his hand a bit uncertainly but the owl gave a gentle nip to one of his fingers and pushed its head against his hand. He smiled and pet it gently before untying its letter as well. The owl didn't move to leave as he set the letter down and he gave it a bit of bacon which it began to happily enjoy while he picked up Bill's letter to read first.

He had been right, Bill was Fleur's mate. The redhead assured him that he'd happily answer any questions Harry had and he wouldn't go telling others. Harry had expressed his confusion about Terence having such brown coloring but Bill assured him that veela didn't come only in blond color. As long as one inherited the veela gene, they were a veela. Their looks differed and the only real way to tell a veela from a human was their allure and form changing when angered or threatened.

Harry had also questioned the allure and if his emotions around Terence were a result of it. Bill answered by telling him that usually veela learned to control their allure early on and would only purposefully use it. But veela mates are immune to the allure and that the veela has to win their affections on their own merits. This meant that the allure hadn't affected Harry at all during their meeting, and it left the young wizard puzzled.

His main concern to Bill had come across in his question of "What is expected of a veela mate?" Bill's answer was a bit vague, but told him that he had no real obligation to anything. The veela would try to win his affections and wouldn't give up, unless explicably told to stop. The letter had continued on with '_But in doing so…_' but Bill hadn't gone farther with the thought.

Not that Harry had any plans on telling Terence to stop. He had felt attracted to the veela, he admitted that. Unless the veela had some scheme, Harry doubted he'd have any reason to stop the courting process.

He put Bill's letter into his pocket and picked up the other letter while glancing at the owl still waiting at the table. It was glaring at Hermione, who looked decidedly put off.

Snickering quietly, Harry opened the letter.

'_My dear Harry,_

_I __apologise__ for not owling you sooner. I had originally planned to write to you quite sooner, but instead I decided to give you a bit of time to get used to the idea of being my mate. I don't want to rush you into anything, and thought to give you some space in case you needed it._

_You're back at Hogwarts now. Horus(original name, I know) should reach you by the first morning meal. He'll wait till you've read my letter, and whether or not you reply immediately, he'll only leave when you tell him. Stubborn thing has always been like that, he'll probably be even more protective now that you're my mate. _

_I hope you haven't started regretting accepting my courtship. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better. My idea was for us to ask questions and bits of our days through the letters and maybe have a few outings whenever it would be possible. I hope this is acceptable to you?_

_What have I spent my time doing besides thinking of you? I actually have a desk job in the sport department at the Ministry. It's not the most exciting position in the world, but Quidditch has always been entertaining for me and it allows me to bring the bread to the table as it were._

_Not that there's much need for that. My father owned a farm that I grew up in and eventually inherited. I've changed a lot of it to wizarding standards, but I still live quite a quiet life outside the office at work._

_If you're not all that into the country life, I can always make adjustments for you._

_What do you plan to do after Hogwarts, Harry? _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Terence'_

Harry had a big smile on his face as he sent Horus back with a gentle pet on the head. He didn't even hear Hermione's agitated nagging as he continued eating his breakfast while tracing Terence's letter in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm astounded by the amount of alerts I've received since I started posting the story. You all have my humble thanks.

**Chapter 3**

'_My dearest Harry,_

_It's a great relief to know that you would actually prefer the countryside. I'd happily adjust my life but a piece of me will always belong in the fields. But since you have made your favourable opinion clear I needn't worry anymore. _

_You said you like gardening and animals? I do have a considerable sized vegetable garden but I never really invested more time into it other than to collect the salad materials. There is also a smaller sized garden that houses many potions ingredients as well as normal flower beds. If you wish it, they're all yours._

_As for animals, there's currently only one cow and a few chickens, but there's lots of room for any kind you might want to get. We used to have more when my father was still alive, but with the desk job, I haven't spent as much time "farming" as having more animals would need._

_As for your question, I didn't go to Hogwarts. My mother insisted on homeschooling, especially considering every pair of hands was needed at home during the time. My favourite subject was always Charms. Learning a new spell was always a joy and charms were always the most interesting and above all else: useful!_

_I understand how despite being good at Defense Against the Dark Arts you might not like it. Circumstances can make a huge difference. Your secret passion is Potions? Well if what you say about Professor Snape and the expectations placed on you is true, it's no wonder you keep it a secret. Potions is a nice subject, my second favourite actually, and you don't always have to make your likes and dislikes noticeable. I guess it's a given being who you are. _

_Hopefully now you will be able to enjoy life more._

_And of course, I plan to be part of that enjoyment._

_It's alright if you don't know what exactly you want to do yet. You like Potions though and as I have an herb garden, you can tinker around and maybe see if that would be something you want to pursue further. What we do in life is not always what we dreamed of and sometimes it's not even something we enjoy. But if you find something to do that you enjoy, I'll be happy._

_Have you told your friends about me yet?_

_Yours,_

_Terence'_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: For those that have been concerned about it, not all chapters will be short.

**Chapter 4**

'_My dearest Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear that. I had only known about your friends through the paper but I had thought that you three were quite close. _

_If you do find yourself feeling lonesome and drifting away from Hermione and Ron, you could always try and make some new ones or deepen a relationship with an acquaintance. You never know, you might be surprised with how well you might get along with someone you only knew in passing before! No matter how much it might hurt at the time, it is not all that surprising that some friendships formed when you're young don't make it far._

_I never really had friends while growing up due to always being at home and my parentage. I do have a few colleagues now that I like to spend time with and go out with. But other than that, I really don't __have__ anyone. I never really have needed a deeper friendship._

_This is where I go mushy and say that you're the only one I've ever needed. And it's true._

_My age? Really, you didn't even want to guess? Well I'm not an old man yet, but at twenty eight I'm not that close to your age anymore. I don't know how much you know about wizarding aging, but in general I'd be considered in my prime in a few years. As wizards tend to live for a long time, age differences are only noticeable when you're talking about maybe more than __fourty__ years. I don't know what your view on it is either, but I do hope it doesn't matter to you. _

_It doesn't to me. As well as the fact that I don't believe you to be a normal seventeen year old in the least._

_Unfortunately my age is something I cannot change for you. My urge to please you is strong, and despite not being able to do anything, my blood urges me on. It's getting harder to control myself._

_I need to see you again, Harry._

_Please make time this weekend and contact me._

_Yours,_

_Terence'_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It's been quite a while hasn't it. I won't give you guys a bunch of excuses on what happened. Without further ado, here's chapter 5. Hopefully you guys still want to read this.

**Chapter 5**

The weight of Terence's hand on his lower back was warm and comforting. Harry wasn't surprised at it. He was actually more surprised that he wasn't surprised at all. He felt just as comfortable and at home now as he did back at Florean Fortescue's when the veela had hugged him.

At least he was saved from embarrassment since he didn't burst into tears this time.

They were still drawing a lot of speculative glances from around. At Terence's insistence Harry had told him of the possibility of meeting up at Hogsmeade and the other had immediately told him it was a date.

Harry had felt the others smirk at the wording through the letter.

He was still a bit anxious at how well everything was going with Terence and how much he liked what their letters had shown him of the man. He had learned early on at the Dursleys that anything nice was always taken away.

But – as Harry glanced at Terence from the corner of his eye – he wasn't about to give what he now had up.

The glances from the other students were starting to make him uncomfortable. Terence didn't seem to be bothered but he smiled at Harry and asked if there was a place he wanted to go away from the prying eyes. Harry happily nudged the veela towards Honeydukes gaining a laugh from him.

As they walked towards the sweets shop, and away from the majority of people spying on them, Harry thought of how things had gone since he met Terence.

People had quickly noticed how often he had started receiving letters. It was after all quite a difference from how seldom he normally received any. His happiness after reading one was also noticed. Hermione had continued scolding him, even after he told them about Terence. His apparent joy wasn't enough in her eyes to make up for the risk he was taking and she told him this – frequently.

Ron on the other hand had been happy for him, but Hermione's attitude always made him back down and he stayed away during her tirades. It was obvious he didn't want to get caught up in the whole thing and while Harry understood that he didn't want to choose between a best friend and a girlfriend, it just made Harry feel even more sour towards him.

The cracks in their friendships had appeared long before, but now it felt like his relationship with the veela had made those cracks even bigger – possibly unsalvageable.

Harry was starting to understand what Terence had meant in his letter when he said it wasn't that uncommon that a friendship formed in childhood didn't last. People grow up, some faster than others, opinions start differing and priorities start to become noticeable.

He smiled at Terence as they picked up some chocolate frogs before starting to try out some of the more bizarre wizarding sweets.

He had already had vastly different opinion on things than Ron from the very beginning, but he had ignored that because he had finally had a friend. Hermione wouldn't have even been a part of the their trio if the troll incident hadn't happened and drawn them together. Her personality wasn't bad per say, but she could be so overbearing and set in her ways.

He laughed as Terence picked up some Ice Mice and Skeletal Sweets while Harry picked up a huge amount of Sugar Quills and Wizochoc.

Terence's eyes were positively sparkling as he smirked. "I'm beginning to suspect you have a chocolate addiction, Mister Potter."

Though he could feel a blush on his cheeks, Harry still managed to grin at the veela. "Perhaps."

Terence laughed heartily and headed towards the counter to pay for their purchases. As the lady at the counter rang his sweets up, he turned his head to Harry. "Any other shop you want to head into now, or should we go sit down at Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, looking at these sweets is making me a bit hungry." He smiled and continued, "If you want we can check out the knickknack shops after that."

The veela paid his purchases and stepped aside for Harry to do the same. "Sounds like a plan."

With their purchases paid for and in their individual bags, Terence's hand found its way back to Harry's lower back. Warmth instantly flowed through Harry's veins, driving away the slight autumn chill. He smiled up at the veela and was startled at the affection he could clearly see in the other's eyes. Directed at him. It wasn't something he was all that used to.

Before Terence, Sirius had really been the only one to regard him with such affection. He fondly recalled the man's bark of a laugh as he thought of him. They hadn't known for long, but the bond they shared was undeniable. He had thought his dreams of family had finally come true, but sadly fate had other plans.

Harry didn't want to blanket his date with Terence in his sorrow for Sirius. Here was his new opportunity for happiness.

Terence let go of him to open the door for them as they went inside the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta noticed them entering and finished on the counter as they found themselves a quiet booth. She took their orders (butterbeer for Harry as usual and mead for Terence) and they were left alone until she would return with their drinks.

Terence leaned on his hand and calmly stared at Harry as they waited. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, and the stare didn't annoy Harry as it most likely would have had it been anyone but the veela. It was obvious the pull of his mate was affecting Terence, his need came through on his letter alone, and Harry wouldn't begrudge him the simple pleasure of looking at his mate. Neither could know when they'd next see each other.

Madam Rosmerta came back with their drinks before too long and left them with a smile. They both took a drink of their beverages.

Harry thought of what he had learned of Terence in their letters. "You mentioned in one of your letters that you'd let me have free reign of your gardens."

Terence nodded. "I'm barely using them as it is and they're not in the best of shape since I'm cleaning them up with charms instead of doing it by hand. I'm sure though that if you really want to make them bloom as they say, you'd be just fine." He took another sip of his drink before continuing. "The other garden that has potions ingredients is in better shape but not by much. It would also need considerable work on it."

Harry rubbed his fingers on his glass as he thought. The thought of working on his very own garden sounded very soothing. Even while at the Dursleys the yard work had always had a calming effect on him. And it would be his own, not Aunt Petunias.

He glanced up from his drink at Terence. "I'd really like that. I still don't know what I want to do with myself after I finish Hogwarts but-"looking back down he continued, "I know for certain I don't want a job at the Ministry." He nodded decisively. "Yes, staying at home sounds right."

Terence was positively beaming at his words. Then his face softened and that affectionate look entered his eyes again. It made Harry's stomach start doing flip-flops again.

"The fact that you would consider my home as yours already makes me so happy I can't describe it."

Harry's own smile widened as he blushed. "How could I not, when you're offering me so much."

The veela's large hand covered one of Harry's own and gave it a squeeze.

"All of me and mine are yours, Harry. You know this."

"I know." And he did. Terence had been nothing but sincere since the beginning. He felt warm all over. His hand tingled underneath the older man's bigger one. It swallowed his own yet he felt comfortable.

Terence gave another smile. "I said before that I had to minimize the livestock count due to my job at the Ministry. How do you feel about having a fully functioning farm?"

"I think I'd like to get the gardens in order before moving on to other parts but-"Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I wouldn't be against the idea. But wouldn't that come at the cost of your job?"

The veela shrugged. "As I've said that job was mainly to bring the bread on the table. It's not something I couldn't drop right at this moment." His thumb rubbed across Harry's knuckles. "Keeping a farm going singlehandedly isn't a simple job. That's why I'm suggesting it now after you said you would like the idea. To be truthful, I'd been hoping to actually run the farm for years now."

Harry chuckled. "Taking advantage of me?"

Seeing his humour Terence didn't take the question seriously and chuckled along. "Of course."

"It sounds like a good idea then. And in case we got into trouble, I still have a ton of money left from my parents and godfather that-" Harry started to suggest but Terence's eyes flashed and he interrupted.

"No."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes at the strong refusal.

"I am not going to use money left to you by your family. That is your money."

Harry's own countenance softened and he surprised Terence by lacing their fingers together. "If we're together, then all of me and mine will be yours as well, Terence." He smiled at the veela, whose eyes widened at his words. "By that point it would be our money, not just mine. Besides I don't mind getting us started on a successful path."

Terence was silent for a long while and Harry stared at his butterbeer.

"Do you have any idea how thin my control is right at this moment, Harry?"

Wide-eyed, Harry looked at the veela. His chocolate brown eyes were positively smouldering as they stared right at Harry. Reflexively he swallowed.

Terence closed his eyes and took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, the look in his eyes was affectionate with a sliver of the earlier passion in them. "You sure know how to test my control."

Blushing Harry tried to apologise. Terence gave his hand a squeeze in response.

The rest of the time spent in the Three Broomsticks was spent in silence as they finished their drinks. As they left the inn their hands were still entwined.

Harry simply couldn't remember a time he felt as content as he had during the date. As he and Terence visited the little knickknack shops of Hogsmeade and acted as any other couple he had in the past only been able to watch from afar. It felt like things were going too smoothly and ridiculously fast, but at the same time, never had anything else felt as right as being next to Terence did. He didn't know if it was the veela pull, Terence himself or maybe it was a combination of both, but he knew that he didn't want to let go of this feeling.

At the end Terence escorted him to the gates of Hogwarts. Without Terence even getting the chance to say anything, Harry jumped into his arms and pushed his head against the veela's chest. Warm arms immediately closed around him and he felt safe. He felt a kiss being placed on his hairline and smiled.


End file.
